bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
I.N.F.L.T.R.T.R
This page was made by Judbud. Do not copy it, lest you fear my wrath...hah, just kidding. But seriously, don't use it without asking me for permission. The INFLTRTR, 'or '''I'ntelligence-'N'''ullifying '''F'urious 'L'unging 'T'raitorous 'R'ioting 'T'riumphant 'R'eaper, is a Boss Blimp that appears the first time you reach round 225. On subsequent runs after beating it, you have the option to fight or not fight it when you reach that round. Once it is defeated, you can send it in Sandbox Mode as an ordinary bloon, where once every 25 rounds past 225 all of its attack cooldowns become 2% shorter (compounding). In addition, no more than one INFLTRTR can exist in any context. Stats Appearance: See to the right. A large red blimp with dark eyes and red pupils with a purple emblem in the middle depicting the disuse of any signals. Phase 1 HP: 60,000 (Before Bloon Ramping) Speed: 0.33 (Relative to a Red Bloon, Before Bloon Ramping) Immunities: Magic, Explosives, Ice, Stuns (except for ones that affect the BAD), OHKO Moves Phase 2 Appearance: It is now semi-transparent, covered in camo markings, and glowing orange. HP: 30,000 (Before Bloon Ramping) Speed: 1 Immunities: (Everything in phase 1 besides Explosives and Ice), Camo, Sharp Objects Attacks No bloons the INFLTRTR spawns can drop cash. (Passive) '''Monkey Unintelligence: '''All MIBs on screen have the effect of allowing towers in range to affect all bloon types disabled while the INFLTRTR is on screen. (Once every 25-35 secs) '''Backup Call: '''Spawns 25 DDTs on screen (Spacing 1) from the entrance, and 1,000 Regrow Purple Bloons (Spacing 0) from its current location. (Once every 5 seconds) '''Power Balance: '''Disables the most expensive tower that can damage it for 6 seconds. Does not stack on the same tower, and instead retargets. (Passive) '''Continuity: '''Continuously spawns 1-spaced sets of clumps of 25 Purple Bloons throughout the fight. (Death Cry) '''Rusher: '''On death, the INFLTRTR crashes and becomes a corpse of itself on the track, summoning a rush of 36 DDTs (1 spaced, 2 per clump) and 100 (1-spaced, 10-clumped) of a new Bloon: Purple-Coated Ceramics. They act just like Ceramics, but move as fast as Purples and are immune to magic. In addition, all of its attacks stop. Phase 2 This phase begins when all of the Purple Coated Ceramics are defeated, and the INFLTRTR is reanimated '''from its original death point. It is damageable 3 seconds before it activates its passives and starts moving (Passive) NO HELP IS COMING: '''ALL Monkey Villages are disabled. In addition, any towers with camo-clearing properties '''stop attacking. (Passive)' UNENDING MADNESS: '''Continually spawns 1-spaced, 5-clumped Camo Purple Coated Ceramics from the start of the track. (Once every 15-20 secs) '''ENFORCER: '''Spawns 100 0-spaced Camo Purple Coated Ceramics from its location in addition to everything from the original Backup Call. (Passive) '''DEATH TO THE POWERFUL: '''Your 3 most expensive towers that have the ability to damage the INFLTRTR are disabled for the remainder of the fight. (Once every 15 seconds) '''DEATH TO THE WEAK: '''All towers below 5th tier are disabled for 10 seconds. Story ''This exchange can be viewed in the Cutscene Watching Area after round 225 has been completed. ??? 1: Have you found it? ??? 2: Of course. How could you ever have doubted my skill? Whatever the case, do you have the payment? ??? 1: Yes, I have it right here, Mini MOAB Thief. Come a little closer. MMOABT: Huh? Okay, sure. *??? throws a red serum at MMOABT, which causes him to fall to the ground* ???: Yes, yes, you'll get your payment in due time. *grabs the object from MMOABT* MMOABT: Gah...what.....no... *??? mixes the object into another serum* *MMOABT barely manages to float and starts cautiously moving towards ???* *??? immediately turns around and stabs the object's serum into MMOABT* ???: Yes... in due time. But first.... it is time for the invasion of the Monkey Kingdom! *MMOABT is seen glowing red, the scene turns dark and just before it ends it cuts to the INFLTRTR's eyes faintly glowing in the darkness* INFLTRTR: ...as you desire...master. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons